The Sub-Zero Terror
|image =HB Goji ep 12 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Sub-Zero Terror |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =12 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Sub-Zero Terror is the twelfth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with a group of hikers navigating through the Himalayan Mountains in search of a reputed source of geothermal energy. While heading towards their Campsite, they are stopped by the team's native to the land, Ten Sing, who warns them that the upcoming territory belongs to an ancient beast known as the "Great Watchuka." Undeterred, the hikers continue on their expedition. Suddenly just as they are about to pass through the forbidden zone, a freak Avalanche occurs in front of them, threatening to bury them all alive. Luckily, the Hikers manage to escape, but their Campsite is completely buried by the Avalanche. The Hikers and then shocked to see what the cause of it was... A Giant, White Yeti-like Monster, the Great Watchuka itself. Sometime later, the Calico Crew are seen sailing in on a nearby Village to the Mountains. Reaching their destination, Quinn recognizes one of the Hikers from before. A Scientist named Dr. Rourke who is an acquaintance of the Calico Crew. After reuniting with each other, Dr. Rourke explains to the Calico Crew of his encounter with the Watchuka and that his expedition crew had already left (with the exception of Ten Sing) out of fear after their encounter with the Beast. Quinn and Pete offer to join him instead by going on their Mini-Copter, to which Dr. Rourke agrees, despite showing a little reluctance for their own safety. As the Crew leaves, they are unaware that they are being watched by unknown creature who resemble thse Watchuka, only human-sized. As Majors and Brock take care of the Calico, Brock reads of a major spike in geothermal energy, which has them both concerned. Suddenly unknown to both men, the Great Watchuka spies on them and attempts to kill them with another Avalanche. Luckily, Majors calls on Godzilla, and the Monster King arrives just in time to save them by shielding them from the Avalanche. Shortly after Godzilla (and the Watchuka) leaves, Majors and Brock notice a cave that was opened up when Godzilla was protecting them from the Avalanche. Upon further investigation, Majors and Brock realize that the Cave is actually a drain designed similarly to a man-made structure. The both of them also spot a Safe, to which upon opening do they both discover that the Inside of the Mountains are being run by the smaller Watchuka-like creatures. Meanwhile, Dr. Rourke and the others continue their expedition over more dangerous terrain. Their paths however continue to get more and more arduous when they are forced to enter the forbidden territory of the Watchuka after an Ice Bridge they cross on their path collapses behind them. During their expedition, Ten Sing is separated from the group after disappears through the Snow beneath, and the rest of the group are forced to navigate through a Cave after being buried inside by another Avalanche. The group reunites with Ten Sing, but are unable to see his face. Ten Sing navigates the group past the mountains and into a valley, one that has a tropical climate and houses a Volcano inside it. At that moment, Ten Sing reveals himself to be a Watchuka creature in disguise! The creature takes the group hostage and reveals to them that the Watchuka race, known as the "Watchuki" had survived by harnessing Fire and Water while taking refuge in the Valley after being driven out of their homes in the Mountains by Humanity. The Watchuki are also planning on fighting back against Humanity by breeding bigger and stronger members of the Watchuki race (not unlike the Great Watchuka) to act as their soldiers. Shortly after revealing to the group that not only have they taken Ten Sing hostage, the Watchuki freeze Quinn, Pete, and Dr. Rourke in ice as Prisoners. Meanwhile back to Majors and Brock, the men are being chased by Watchuki as well. Majors attempts to call for Godzilla but is frozen in Ice before he can send the signal. Finally, Godzooky is frozen too while hiding and protecting Brock, leaving Brock to save everyone instead. Stealing one of the Watchuki's weapons, Brock manages to unfreeze everyone. In doing so, however, Brock accidentally unleashes all of the Watchuki Soldiers as well, who all go berserk. The Calico Crew and Dr. Rourke try to make their escape, only for them to be confronted by the Great Watchuka itself, who takes Quinn hostage. Luckily, Majors is able to call on Godzilla this time, and Godzilla immediately follows after the Signal. Godzilla follows the Signal into the Watchuki's Valley and climbs into it, confronting the Great Watchuka to do battle. During Godzilla and the Watchuka's battle, their fight accidentally reawakens the Volcano, endangering the Calico Crew and the Watchuki. Finally when the Watchuka attempts to attack Godzilla yet again, Godzilla sidesteps out of the way and the Watchuka falls into a Fissure deep underground. With the Watchuka out of the way, Godzilla and the Calico Crew (with Dr. Rourke) all flee from the Valley just as its Volcano is erupting. However, both to prevent the Watchuki from escaping, and the Volcano from possibly endangering the Calico Crew, Godzilla takes a huge Boulder and plugs up the Valley's entrance with it, sealing the Watchuki inside to burn to their eventual deaths. With the Watchuki no more, Godzilla carries the Calico Crew and Dr. Rourke back to safety. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Great Watchuka **Watchuki People Gallery to be added Trivia *Ten Sing is not seen after Brock freed everyone else implying that either he is trapped with the Watchuki or worse. Poll Do you like The Sub-Zero Terror? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour